


Talking to the universe

by uniqueafternoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueafternoon/pseuds/uniqueafternoon
Summary: "The want to protect Mikasa suddenly surges up in Eren again, and this time he's at peace enough to use the gift. He takes his scarf and winds it around Mikasa. And he shapes his intent, weaving some of his energy into it, to give her strength. Also a plea for protection, if the universe will listen to him. He feels something towards her, although he doesn't know what, and he binds that into the scarf as well. He decides that it's hope."Grisha teaches Eren the secret of being a good doctor: if you know how to talk to the universe, it'll listen to you. Sometimes.





	1. A sincere heart, and Mikasa rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSheWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the littlest magics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771081) by [EternalSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSheWolf/pseuds/EternalSheWolf). 



There are three dead bodies on the floor. But Eren doesn't notice the men they've killed; he only notices Mikasa-the girl who saved his life. He can feel his father shaking him.

"I just wanted...to save her as quickly as possible."

And it's true. He felt angry- _so angry_ -the moment he understood what those men wanted that he wasn't even able to use his gift. He can feel the worry emanating off his father, and then -

"I'm cold," Mikasa says. "I have nowhere left to go."

The want to protect her suddenly surges up in Eren again, and this time he's at peace enough to use the gift. He takes his scarf-the  _focus_ -and winds it around Mikasa. And he shapes his  _intent_ , weaving some of his energy into it, to give her strength. Also a plea for  _protection_ , if the universe will listen to him. He feels something towards her, although he doesn't know what, and he binds that into the scarf as well. He decides that it's  _hope_.

The effort makes him dizzy, but he knows the weaving will hold. The universe will listen to a sincere heart which speaks the truth. His heart is sincere. He speaks the truth.

He can feel Grisha's approval behind him, filling the air around him.

_I hope I made you proud._

After a few seconds to let the dizziness settle, he says to Mikasa, "Have my scarf. It should be warm enough."

"It's warm..."

Mikasa joins their home that day.

* * *

It all started two years before that, with a question that Eren asked Grisha: "How did you become such a great doctor?"

Eren's father was at the dining table. He looked tired, as he always did after visiting his patients. But he still smiled at Eren as he said, "Who told you I was a great doctor?"

"Everyone!" Eren said. "I was at the market today when I heard Spohn talking about how you're the best doctor he's ever had. And then Mrs. Spohn agreed, and -"

"Sacrifices."

"What?"

"I've made many sacrifices for my patients," Grisha said. Eren looked at him; his father seemed tired and weary but he also looked as though there's an inner light shining from within him. And Eren wants to have that light as well.

"Can you teach me how to be a great doctor like you?"

Grisha looked taken aback for a moment. Then he said, "If you want. But it'll be difficult, I warn you."

"I want to be like you anyway!"

"Very well," Grisha replied. "I'll teach you. Let me just get a candle, and we can head down to the cellar. But first, before we begin, you must _always_ remember this -"

And Eren never forgets these words-not to his dying day.

"If you know how to talk to the universe, sometimes it will listen to you."


	2. Layering the scarf

It's been three days since Mikasa shifted in with them, and Eren can feel the gift fading away from the scarf. The next time he and Mikasa are alone, he says, "Hey, Mikasa?"

Mikasa says nothing, but glances at him in acknowledgement.

"Can I look at your scarf for a while?"

Mikasa silently hands him the scarf. Eren concentrates for a moment-these things always require concentration-and intertwines his energy and feelings into the scarf once again. It's always easier to infuse something or someone who's already had the gift used with them, so there's less dizziness this time. Once he's done, the scarf glows in his mind's eye once again, a bright and distinctive gold. And he hands the scarf back to her.

The moment it touches Mikasa's fingers, she narrows her eyes and asks him, "What did you  _do_? I feel different. The scarf feels...different."

_Crap. It wasn't meant to be that obvious._

Eren pauses for a moment, then says, "How does it feel?"

"Warm." The accusatory tone is gone from her voice now, but she still looks suspicious.

Eren sighs-he can't explain the gift to her-and he simply replies, "I...want you to be safe." His throat feels dry for a moment. And then he puts his hand on her shoulder hesitantly, for only a second.

* * *

In the basement, Grisha and Eren sat on the floor: Eren's father lit a candle, and placed it on a candlestick so that it was at Eren's eye level.

"I'm a good doctor," Grisha said, "in part because I care for people. But also in part because I know not to care too  _much_. You cannot carry the weight of the world with you. You cannot carry everyone's suffering. You have to let the universe do its work."

"What does this have to do with talking to the universe?" Eren asked.

"You can ask the universe to help you do two things," Grisha continued. "You can ask it to  _transfer_ something from you to another person. Some energy. Perhaps a feeling you have. But you will not be able to  _change_ people's emotions. You cannot manipulate people to love you or hate you in this way. Transferring an emotion is just the same as letting that person know how you feel-but without words, and much more vividly."

"Then what's transferring energy?"

"If a person is tired," Grisha said, "you can take their tiredness upon you. You can make them feel more energetic. But you will then feel their tiredness. It is...an equivalent exchange. There is a cost to everything."

This was a lot to take in. "You said that there were two things?"

"Yes. The second thing you can do is ask the universe for help. You can ask it to protect someone, or to give them luck, or to help them achieve their aims. The universe might not always listen-in fact, you shouldn't ask the universe for help often. It will tire of you, and refuse to listen to you. But you can ask. Perhaps it will listen."

"Oh..." Eren mumbled. Then he said, "Can you ask the universe to harm people?"

" _No_ ," Grisha replied. "Absolutely not! Do this, and the universe will refuse to listen to you. There is a balance to all things. Asking for people to be harmed is not part of that balance."

"And how do I learn to talk to the universe?"

"You have to start by learning to focus your mind." Grisha indicated the candle in front of Eren. "Now, focus on the candle..."

 


End file.
